Silver, Gold and Green
by roxierocks
Summary: Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate". Will understands the true meaning of Jack's words a bit too late...jw


Disc: don't own it, don't sue me!

A/n: my first potc fic, hope you all like it. This was inspired by a fic on aff.net, which I actually can't remember the name of, and am at school, so I can't check it, but thanks anyway! This is based on the scene in the movie just after Barbossa's death in the pirate caves. Well, read on, and enjoy!

It spread like glittering sands in every direction, ducking and diving in great swoops of shining, shimmering sparkle that danced across the surface of the water as a thousand tiny lights.

Treasure.

It encompassed Will's senses. It was everywhere. He could see it, feel it beneath his boots, even smell the slightly metallic tang that hung in the sea air. He could reach out and take a handful, just a handful, which would make him richer than he had ever been before in his entire life.

It was here for the taking, a great cave full of sliver and gold, everything he'd ever wanted.

And all he could focus on was the apple.

The apple which had fallen from Barbossa's hand, the apple which now lay so innocently before Will, it's round, perfect green beckoning, enticing.

_Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate._

His eyes flicked to Elizabeth, moving gracefully through the mounds of coins in her borrowed clothes; the uniform could not hide the slender femininity of her figure, or the slight sway of her hips as she moved. The crumpled hair and dirty skin did not diminish her beauty, rather enhanced the fullness of her lips, the delicacy of her nose and eyes.

She was everything he had ever wanted.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

Will didn't reply, gaze still trained on the woman he loved.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the apple.

What was it about that apple? It was ordinary, yet at the same time seemed extraordinary. It seemed innocent, yet tempted him.

_Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate._

"It doesn't matter anymore," he said, softly.

Will finally turned his eyes on Jack, feeling a sudden dizzy, recklessness overtake him.

_Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate._

He wanted the apple.

Jack's lips were rough and salt worn, and for a moment remained stiff and unmoving under his own, before yielding with a startling, unexpected intimacy that sent an electric spark tripping down his spine.

He felt a hand in his hair, his own slipping round Jack's waist, pulling their bodies closer, and then the hand was on his chest, pushing him away, and the contact was broken, and Jack was glaring daggers at him.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

That, Will thought, was a very good question. What had he been doing? Why had he been kissing Jack when he was with love with Elizabeth?

His eyes danced over the apple.

_Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate._

"Green," he whispered.

Jack stared at him with startled, unsure eyes.

"What?"

"Green," Will repeated. "You're green."

Jack raised an eyebrow, then slowly looked up and down his own body, before settling again on Will's face.

Will took a step towards him.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," he said softly. "Some of it's green. Like the apple. Like you."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"You're mad, mate. Barking. As a hatter. Up the mast and back."

Will shook his head, taking another step closer.

"All my life I've wanted sliver and gold. But now I'm here, now I can have it, I want green."

Another step.

"I want you."

Will leaned forward, his lips brushing against Jack's, hungry for the brief contact he'd felt before, but Jack pulled away, regarding him with sad, tired eyes.

"Go back to the ship, Will. Go back to your pretty girl. Go back to your silver and gold."

Will shook his head again. "That's not what I want."

"Believe me, it is."

"No!"

He took a deep breath, then spoke again with lowered tones.

"That isn't what I need. It isn't what she needs. She's marrying the Commodore. I-"

"You love her," Jack interrupted gently. "And she loves you."

He carefully took a step back.

"All you need to do," he said, "is wait for the opportune moment."

Will looked at him for a moment, unable to hide the sudden pain he was feeling.

"I thought that was it."

In the silence, Will saw something flare in the depths of Jack's eyes. Surprise, sadness, longing.

Then it was gone, and Jack was turning away, adjusting the shining crown perched precariously on his head.

"You wait," he said easily, as if the moment had never happened. "She'll come to you, if you wait long enough. After all, you don't go half away around the world to save a girl for nothing."

"Jack."

Will's voice was quiet, but stopped Jack as if it had been a roar.

"Don't walk away."

For a long second Jack didn't move, his back stiff and frozen, then he whirled suddenly, striding to Will across a carpet of coins, grabbing Will's wrist with a harsh movement, their faces inches apart.

"You don't know what you're saying," he muttered, voice low and dangerous. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes I do!" Will snapped. "I want you. I want green. I want the apple!"

"You want the apple?" Jack repeated softly.

Will nodded. There was something about the way Jack smiled that made him unsure of himself.

Jack let go of his wrist, trailing his fingers across Will's cheek in a gentle, perfect movement. He leant even closer, his breath warm across Will's ear.

"That's the problem," he whispered. "The apple and I are not the same thing."

"Why?" Will asked, voice weak with sudden desire.

Jack pulled back slightly to look at him, and for a long moment said nothing, the odd mixture of emotions flitting across his eyes, an element of indecision hanging there.

Then he smiled, stepped back and turned away, calling over his shoulder "The apple doesn't belong at sea, mate!" without a back ward glance.

Will stood alone in the cave, surrounded by treasure.

Silver, gold and green. But no Jack.

Jack was no man's treasure, least of all Will's.

Fin.


End file.
